


All I Want For Hanukkah-Christmas

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alderaan Nobility, Alderaan is a Country, Alderaanian Braids, Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, Braids, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas-Hanukkah, Creampie, Daddy Dom Ben Solo, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Ben Solo, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Engagement, F/M, Hanukkah, Hanukkah-Christmas, Masturbation, Nobility, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Star Wars: Leia: Princess of Alderaan Compliant, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “We’re going to the party, and we’re going to have some fun with this little toy during the night. And if you behave well enough for me during it, I’m going to reward you when we are home. Do you understand me?”Or: You and Ben play with a sex toy in public.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> [The dress](https://64.media.tumblr.com/734211965b0c269d256d0f9ea9b95178/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-8c/s540x810/37a37eeace85e179f755b06a1ee887d7f4216e38.jpg) ([and its back](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3527f47d1fce3aa9b51539cd3e603eb6/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-dc/s540x810/92de43432118a356c4f88164b986a997d41bf04d.jpg))  
> 

You shifted in your dress, smoothing it over your body and making sure it was right in every place, cleaning the smudged lipstick right over your cupid’s bow and breathing in deep. Ben had a good eye for dresses, you had to admit. The dark and blue dress that he’d bought for you to go to his mother’s Christmas-Hanukkah gala – which happened after Hanukkah and Christmas, so no one would have their family reunions interrupted – fell perfectly on you and matched the jewellery and accessories just as well.

As if he knew you’d been thinking of him, your partner walked into your bedroom and smiled gently at where you were seated, putting on your earrings – another gift of his, for the first birthday of yours you’d spent together.

“Gorgeous,” he ran a single finger over your exposed neck. He had done your hair himself, so carefully you didn’t even move so not to break his concentration. His mother’s country – Alderaan – had a tradition of braiding, and he wanted to honour it tonight, to announce to the world something you’d been simply keeping private for the time.

_‘They are engagement braids,’_ he had told you in a calm voice. _‘When we propose to our partner, and we want to announce it to the world, men do them in their lover’s hair.’_

Nothing made you feel like you belonged more to him before than those words.

“I have a gift for you,” he caressed your shoulders gently. “Come. Stand up.”

You complied, silently putting yourself on your feet as he walked to his side of the bed, taking a velvet box out of his drawer and opening it in front of you.

“Daddy,” you started, ready to complain, but he stopped you.

“It’s my money, I’ll burn it if I decide I want to burn it,” he reminded you. “But I want to spend it on you.”

Ben removed the[ collar-like necklace](https://href.li/?https://urstyle.fashion/shop/3326105) from the box and slowly placed it onto your neck, letting the end of the scroll collar fall right in the middle of your sternum.

“There you go,” he whispered, pleased. “I love seeing my little girl in pretty jewellery.”

Your cheeks flushed and he pecked your lips gently.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Ben gave you a sweet and satisfied smile, resting a hand in the middle of your back.

“Mitaka is waiting for us. Do you have your shoes on?”

You shook your head. You usually only put on your shoes once you were about to leave your flat.

“Sit down. Let me help you,” he instructed, and you didn’t disobey, going back to your seat and lifting your dress just the slightest, to show your foot.

You didn’t miss Ben’s look once he knelt in front of you, gracious as ever, and swallowed down in response, already feeling a shiver over your skin.

“Spread your legs, little one,” he said, after finishing with your feet. “I want to see what I own.”

You trembled and complied, spreading your legs as wide as you could, and Ben slowly pushed your dress’ skirt up, and you were grateful the piece wouldn’t easily crease, but the thoughts left your mind when his hands caressed your thighs, wasting no time before pushing your underwear aside and caressing your folds.

“You’re already so wet, baby girl, always so eager to please daddy,” he looked up your face. “Do you like wearing the pretty gifts I give you?”

You nodded, holding your lip between your teeth, and moaned when his finger circled your clit, closing your eyes and completely missing the moment he leaned in and completely covered your pussy with his mouth, moaning loudly and gripping the chair as he started to eat you out as intense as he’d always been, holding your legs open.

He squeezed your thigh with a hand, using the other to penetrate you with his fingers while he licked your clit.

“Daddy,” you tossed your head back, squirming in pleasure and trying to keep yourself from messing anything up, and he pulled away, making you whine in frustration.

“There you go,” he licked his lips and wiped his mouth clean. “Wet enough.”

You opened your eyes wide and shot a look right at him.

“What?” you exclaimed.

He left the room for a brief moment and walked right back into, holding something in his hand that made you frown, tilting your head to try to see more of…

Oh.

“Be a good girl and keep your legs spread,” he instructed. “And be careful with the dress.”

You looked down on yourself and raised your butt, quickly gathering your dress before your wetness could leak down to it. When you sat back down, Ben was already on his knees, holding the remote control vibrator for you to see. It was connected to his phone, which meant he could do whatever he wanted with you even by far away.

The moan left your lips was hardly something you were able to control, and made him smile. The toy rubbed against your walls, bottoming out and resting right against your clit once it was settled. Careful as always, Ben toyed with it a bit, pressing and letting go, and you squirmed just as he put your underwear back in place.

“Stand up,” he instructed gently. “Walk a bit. Let’s see how it deals with you being up and about.”

You complied without a protest, walking around the room, feeling the toy shifting inside you with each movement, stimulating you at every step you took.

“Well?” he asked; “Is it well in place?”

“Yes, daddy,” you confirmed.

“Good,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “How does it feel?”

You bit down on your lip, looking for words.

“It’s… Hard to forget,” you decided.

He smiled a bit and fished for his phone in his pocket, typing down something that quickly proved itself to be the controller of the toy inside you when it started vibrating.

“Fuck,” you jumped, losing your balance and steadying yourself on him. “Ben!”

He raised an eyebrow at you, making you flush.

“Sorry, daddy.”

The toy vibrated inside you with precision, rubbing against your clit and g-spot, making you wetter by the second, and closer and closer to the edge.

“Stand up on your own, darling,” he instructed.

He pulled away and let you stand up on your own, and you took a deep breath.

“Good?” he asked.

You confirmed, still holding yourself a bit.

“We’re going to the party,” he brushed his fingers on your hair delicately. “And we’re going to have some fun with this little toy during the night. And if you behave well enough for me during it, I’m going to reward you when we are home.”

You licked your lips, staring into his eyes and seeing the desire on Ben’s face and eyes.

“Do you understand?” he asked, delicately.

“Yes, daddy,” you nodded.

Finally, he smiled.

“Good girl.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> [The dress](https://64.media.tumblr.com/734211965b0c269d256d0f9ea9b95178/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-8c/s540x810/37a37eeace85e179f755b06a1ee887d7f4216e38.jpg) ([and its back](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3527f47d1fce3aa9b51539cd3e603eb6/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-dc/s540x810/92de43432118a356c4f88164b986a997d41bf04d.jpg))  
> 

The fifteen minutes in the car were probably the calmest part of your night. Ben didn’t tease you, held your hand, and the purple vibrator inside you wasn’t even brought up, though it was very present, rubbing on your walls, heavy enough that it was impossible to forget it was there.

As soon as you arrived, there were eyes on you. Ben part of nobility: he was a marquess, as his mother, Leia, was a Duchess – and also had a bunch of other smaller but still very fancy titles that Ben would eventually inherit – from a small European country, Alderaan, and that meant she was involved in many charity events, which you were used to attending. Tonight, however, the Gala had been called to announce your engagement, and the stakes were the highest they’d even been.

“Wait,” he stopped you, holding your elbow by the entrance of the place, taking you aside gently. “Do you want to stop this?”

You gave him a confused look, and Ben held your hand in his gently, caressing your skin with his thumb.

“I know you’re already used to this whole gala shit show, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable out there. We can stop and take the toy off, and we’ll play later anyway. You don’t have to...”

“I know,” you interrupted him. “It’s okay. It’s fine.”

He raised his eyebrows, still worried.

“Are you sure?”

“I am,” you smiled gently at him. “I can deal with it, and if I ever need to stop or to take it off, or anything else, I’ll tell you.”

Ben nodded, relieved, and kissed your hand. You walked together with your warms eloped and were welcomed by a very excited Leia.

“Oh, finally, finally this day has come,” she exclaimed.

The next sixty minutes, you were exhibited around, showed to Senators, Senior and non-Senior Royals, and all sorts of important people from all around. They rejoiced about how interesting what you did for a living was, how you and Ben looked so in love in every photo they’d ever seen and right now and how lovely it was that he had given you his grandmother’s ring – a ring his peasant grandfather had forged himself to propose to his beloved Princess when they were finally allowed to be together. Everyone complimented your braids, and when you affirmed that you had followed the tradition of having Ben’s hand doing it – something not everyone did these days, especially in the posh circle your future husband was born into – they’d all rejoice and praise how lovely it was that you were following the traditions together.

You had just lowered your glass of champagne from a toast from Han and Leia for their son’s happiness – with everyone’s eyes just turning away from the two of you for the very first time that night – when you felt it. The vibration was subtle and soft, nothing that’d drive you insane by now, but certainly a beginning. Ben’s eyes were crinkled, and there was a tiny smile on his lips of clear amusement.

“Are you well, love?” he asked, not looking close to as worried as his words were supposed to found like.

“Yeah,” you forced yourself to smile. “Just…” you cleared your throat. “It fell in the wrong place.”

“You’re not surprised to breathe it, honey,” he smiled, rubbing your shoulder gently.

You put your champagne flute aside right as a waiter passed by your side, and Ben’s hand came to rest on your waist just as his lips touched your earlobe.

“Tell me something, baby girl,” he whispered into your ear, and the vibrations increased. “How does it feel?”

You held back a moan and a whine, feeling wetter and biting down your lip with the pressure and sensation it sent over your clit. This wasn’t enough to make you cum, but your legs were weaker, and you were very aware of the way your nipples were rubbing against your dress, and afraid they were showing.

“Ben...” you whimpered, trying not to call attention to the two of you.

“Answer my question, Y/N,” he insisted, and the vibration grew inside you.

You breathed in and swallowed saliva down.

“It is pressing against my clit,” you whimpered. “And it is so teasing that it is cruel, Ben.”

The vibration grew, and you swallowed down. The danger of the situation was something entirely new. You had to behave and keep yourself from making noise, or everyone would realise what you were doing – the fucking Queen of Alderaan was chatting with your mother-in-law, and you didn’t want any of them to have this image of you burnt into their retinas anytime soon.

“Can you cum from it?” he whispered, placing himself right in front of you so no one would see your face and lowering his head, creating a curtain of thick black hair that would block the world’s view of him. “Can you cum from this toy inside your pussy in a public place? From how daddy is talking to you?”

You squeezed your hands in fists, helplessly clinging to control with your eyes closed shut.

“I don’t know,” you whimpered.

“Look at me.”

Your gaze immediately shot upwards to his, and you stared onto his face.

“Fuck, look at you,” he hummed, eyes dark and tongue coming out to lick his lips. “You’re all dressed up and glamorous, but my little future marchioness is so needy, so desperate.”

You could just pout, holding back a moan, unexpectedly close to an orgasm. You were never so close to coming with so little.

“Your pretty nipples must be so sensitive,” he smirked. “Wish I could just slip my hand and give touch them. You love it so much when I pull them, don’t you?”

You nodded.

“Yes, daddy.”

You could tear your eyes away from his and completely missed his finger moving on his phone, but was able to feel the increase in the toy’s vibration, which you could now just feel all over you.

“Daddy,” you panted.

“I know that face,” he raised a hand, touching your cheek in a condescending way and cooing you. “Oh, baby, you want to cum, don’t you? You really want to cum in a room full of people.”

Your legs trembled, and you squeezed his forearm tightly, trying to steady yourself.

“Daddy, please,” you whispered.

Was that it? Was he going to let you cum like this and watch you?

“Please what?” he asked. “Use your words.”

You squeezed his forearm harder and his eyes just became darker.

“Please, let me cum?”

Ben left the question hanging, holding his lip between his perfect teeth, and just as it started, the vibration suddenly stopped.

“No.”

You wanted to whine, complain loudly and just loudly express how frustrating this was with your whole body, but you didn’t. Still, you just clenched your jaw and raised your chin, taking it in and breathing deeply.

“Good girl,” Ben kissed your forehead. “Let’s dance. They’re waiting for us.”

He walked you to the dance floor just as the string quartet started playing, and you were the first to step in, and you allowed him to quite literally swipe you off your feet like the prince he almost literally was with the cameras focusing on the two of you the whole time.

Ben twirled you, and you giggled just as everyone clapped elegantly for you two, and you couldn’t help but flush under their eyes and his, watching him look at your with such devotion your heart just felt bigger than ever.

“Ben...” you sighed.

“I can’t stop thinking of you in our wedding day,” he whispered. “To dance with you like this, knowing you have my name and will be mine.”

You smiled at him, frowning in confusion.

“But I’m already yours.”

“You’ll be officially mine,” he added. “You’ll have my titles, my ring around your finger, my name on yours. You’ll be my wife.”

You flushed and the song ended, giving him the opportunity to kiss your knuckles before guiding you away from the dance floor. Before you even realised, he had guided you to a less crowded area and was already kissing your lips, completely distracting you for a moment while holding you close, and you gasped into the kiss when the toy started buzzing inside you again.

“Come with me,” he whispered.

You didn’t ask questions, following his steps just as he took you up the steps of the building, finding yourself completely confused when he put you in a room and locked the door behind himself.

“Mitaka told my mother you were going to powder your nose,” he said simply, not losing time before kissing you once again, this time much more desperate. “They’ll leave us be for a while.”

Ben cupped your jaw, already pushing your dress aside and squeezing your breast, pinching your nipple and rolling it between his thumb and first finger. That, along with the buzzing inside you, simply made your legs weak, and you almost fell if it wasn’t for Ben’s quick reflexes that made him hold you.

“Look at you, melting for daddy,” he growled. “Get on your knees, baby girl.”

You pulled your skirt up and knelt with no second thoughts, and licked your lips when Ben opened his pants and pulled his cock out, already hard and throbbing for you as he leant against the wall.

“Be a good girl and suck daddy’s cock,” he instructed.

It didn’t take you more than two seconds before holding him in one of your hands and wrapping your lips around him. Contrary to Ben, you didn’t stale or tease, swallowing him as best as you could and making him muffle a moan around you.

“Fuck, that’s it,” he hissed, and you looked up, finding his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed red. “There you go… Such an amazing mouth.”

You sucked Ben’s cock carefully, bobbing your head up and down and taking him as deep as you could while your hand stroked the part you couldn’t reach and your free fingers caressed and played with his balls. Your thighs were trembling from the position you were sat on and the little contractions of pleasure, and you could feel the wetness from your underwear just coating the skin of them, as the fabric was unable to contain any more of it. You knew Ben, and knew that if he could have his way, his hand would be around your hair and your makeup would be ruined by how erratically he’d be fucking your mouth, but he couldn’t have his way, and you were simply enjoying that.

“Fuck, baby girl, gonna cum in your mouth,” he fisted his own suit. “Don’t stop.”

The toy vibrated more and you complied to his request, humping the air in desperation but doing your best work with his cock in your mouth. When he came, you swallowed it down and had no time to tuck him inside his pants before Ben pulled you up.

“Fucking hell, look at you,” he groaned, grabbing you by the jaw. “All flushed but still so composed. I can see your eyes, baby girl, I know you’re about to cum.”

Your walls squeezed the toy, and he watched your face, smirking when your lips fell open at the new increase in the buzzing inside you. Your clit was throbbing, and you didn’t even know how you weren’t screaming and crying right now.

“Am I right, little one?” he brushed his thumb over your lips.

“Yes, daddy,” you whined.

He watched you silently as you whined, unable to look away from his eyes. When the vibration suddenly stopped, leaving you right on the edge and making you whine in frustration, and causing Ben to grin.

“Fix yourself, it’s time for us to go back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> [The dress](https://64.media.tumblr.com/734211965b0c269d256d0f9ea9b95178/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-8c/s540x810/37a37eeace85e179f755b06a1ee887d7f4216e38.jpg) ([and its back](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3527f47d1fce3aa9b51539cd3e603eb6/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-dc/s540x810/92de43432118a356c4f88164b986a997d41bf04d.jpg))  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> [The dress](https://64.media.tumblr.com/734211965b0c269d256d0f9ea9b95178/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-8c/s540x810/37a37eeace85e179f755b06a1ee887d7f4216e38.jpg) ([and its back](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3527f47d1fce3aa9b51539cd3e603eb6/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-dc/s540x810/92de43432118a356c4f88164b986a997d41bf04d.jpg))  
> 


End file.
